


버터스카치 4

by che_no



Series: 버터스카치 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che_no/pseuds/che_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* 불살엔딩 이후 지상 위로 올라온 프리스크의 이야기 입니다.<br/>* 토리엘 선생님이 당신과 뼈다귀 형제가 사는 집으로 가정방문을 옵니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	버터스카치 4

“요새 바빠서 신경을 써주지 못해 미안하구나. 아가야.”

토리엘이 무릎을 꿇고 당신을 향해 두 팔을 벌린다. 당신은 토리엘에게 달려간다. 토리엘의 푹신한 품에 얼굴을 파묻은 당신은 익숙한 폐허의 향기를 느꼈지만 더 이상 공허한 느낌이 들지는 않는다고 생각한다. 토리엘은 작은 포크와 함께 접시에 잘라 놓은 버터스카치 파이 한 조각을 당신에게 내민다. 당신은 버터스카치 파이에 포크를 꽂아 넣는다. 

“아가야, 다른 게 아니라… 요즘 무슨 일이라도 있는 거니? 학교에서 얼굴을 보기가 힘들구나.”

당신은 토리엘에게 그 동안 개교기념일이었다고 말한다. 

“그게 무슨 소리니 아가야? 넌 개교기념일 이후로 일주일 동안 학교에 나오지 않았어.”

당신은 토리엘에게 그 다음 날은 샌즈가 만든 개교기념일의 개교기념일이었다고 말한다. 당신은 그 후로 샌즈와 함께 개교기념일의 개교기념일을 기념할 기념일을 만들었으며, 그 기념일을 달력에 새기는 기념일과, 그 달력을 기념할 기념일을 만들었는데, 그것이 오늘이 이라고 이야기한다. 그리고 당신은 토리엘에게 내일이 바로 일주일 동안 기념일을 기념한 것을 기념하는 기념일이라고 전한다.

“…난 그 해골하고 이야기를 해봐야겠구나 아가야.”

‘’띠링’ 당신의 휴대폰이 울린다. 당신은 휴대폰을 열어 반드시 샌즈가 보냈을 문자를 확인한다. 왜 반드시냐고? 그건 네가 문자가 온 걸 알았을 때부터 이미 이걸 읽고 있었기 때문이야. 난 지금 토리엘과 이야기할 수 없다고 전해줘. 응? 중요한 해야 할 일이 있어. 물론 바지는 입고 있다고 꼬맹이.’

당신은 토리엘에게 샌즈는 지금 바쁘다고 전한다. 토리엘은 근심 어린 표정을 짓다가 당신을 향해 미소 짓는다. 

“샌즈가 돌아오면 내게 말해주렴 아가야. 내일이라도 좋으니…” 

토리엘은 자리에서 일어난다. 당신은 입 안에서 버터스카치 파이를 우물거리며 토리엘을 바라본다. 토리엘은 버터스카치 파이를 한 조각 더 잘라 파피루스에게 내민다. 아이처럼 기뻐하던 파피루스는 헛기침을 하더니 위대한 파피루스의 스파게티보단 아니지만 꽤 괜찮은 음식이긴 하다며 버터스카치 파이 한 조각을 한 입에 우겨 넣은 채 행복해 한다.

“뼈다귀 형제들한테서 떨어지지 말렴. 우리 아가를 잘 부탁해요, 파피루스.”

토리엘이 도톰하고 푹신한 손으로 당신의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 파피루스를 향해 이야기한다. 

“걱정하지마! 누군가는 널 돌봐야지 인간!”

파피루스가 뼈다귀 손으로 가슴을 탁탁 치며 녜헤헤- 하고 유쾌한 웃음소리를 내며 말한다. 토리엘은 그런 파피루스를 보며 안도감을 느꼈는지 편안하게 미소 짓는다. 토리엘은 허리를 숙여 당신의 뺨에 입을 맞춘다.

“즐거운 개교기념일의 개교기념일을 기념할 기념일을 새긴 달력을 기념할 기념일 보내렴 아가야.”

토리엘은 당신이 기념일을 기념하는 것을 모두 마치면 학교에서 보자는 말을 남기고 문밖을 나선다. 토리엘이 돌아가자 파피루스는 버터스카치 파이 앞으로 달려가 버터스카치 파이를 여러 조각으로 나누며 행복해 한다.

“인간! 학교에 있는 인간들이 널 그리워하지 않을까? 네가 학교에 있는 동안 우리가 널 그리워하는 것처럼 말이야!”

파피루스는 잘라낸 버터스카치 파이 조각 중에 가장 큰 것을 접시에 담으며 묻는다. 파피루스는 서랍에서 종이깃발이 달린 이쑤시개를 꺼내 깃발 위에 ‘샌즈’라고 적고 커다란 버터스카치 파이 조각 위에 꽂아 넣는다. 

“맞아. 나도 걔네 들이 그리워.”

당신은 내일까지의 기념일이 모두 끝나면 학교에 가겠다고 이야기 한다. 당신은 파피루스에게 당신이 학교에 가면 당신을 그리워했냐고 묻는다. 

“뭐? 당연하지! 샌즈는 심각한 표정으로 시계만 바라보고 있다가 3시가 되면 집 밖으로 뛰쳐나가! 난 가끔씩 형과 네가 돌아올 때 먹을 간식으로 스파게티를 만들지!”

샌즈는 당신을 학교에서 데리고 오는 길에 당신에게 종종 핫도그를 사 먹이곤 한다. 그리고 그럴 때마다 집에 돌아와서는 스파게티를 들고 툴툴대는 파피루스에게 ‘미안, 깜빡 하고 배를 채우고 왔지 뭐야.’ 하고 말한다. 파피루스는 깃발이 꽂힌 버터스카치 파이를 빤히 바라보다가 무언가 떠올랐다는 듯 찬장에서 미리 만들어둔 스파게티 소스를 꺼낸다. 파피루스는 병에 담긴 스파게티 소스를 버터스카치 파이 위에 먹음직스럽게 부어 올린다. 

“자! 이건 샌즈의 개교기념일의 개교기념일을 기념…뭐? 어쨌든 기념일 파이야!”

파피루스는 당신에게 샌즈의 방에 특제 기념일 파이를 가져다 줄 것을 부탁한다. 당신은 기념일 파이를 들고 계단을 올라간다. 놀랍게도 샌즈의 방 앞에는 바지를 입은 샌즈가 있다!

“허? 뼈다귀가 뼈다귀 방 앞에 있는 게 신기해? 하여간 애들은 ‘뼈다귀’만 굴러가도 신기해 한다니까.”

그건 정말 신기한 일이라는 생각을 접어두고, 저절로 타게 되는 리듬을 뒤로 한 채, 당신은 샌즈에게 샌즈가 중요한 할 일이 있다고 하지 않았냐고 묻는다.

“맞아. 꼬맹아. 아주 중요한 일이지. 바로 기념일 파이가 내 방에 들어오는 걸 막는 일이야.”

샌즈는 기념일 파이 위에 꽂혀있던 깃발을 뽑아 주머니에 집어 넣는다. 어딘가에서 흰 개가 나타나 기념일 파이를 한 입에 삼키고 알 수 없는 곳으로 사라진다. 당신은 아무것도 눈치채지 못한다.

“오늘도 일하느라 바쁘지 꼬맹아? 할 일이 모두 끝나면 그릴비로 와. 제대로 기념일을 챙겨보자고. 난 먼저 가있는 게 좋겠어.”

샌즈가 그대로 방 안으로 들어간다. 아래층에선 파피루스가 열어놓은 욕실 문 너머로 수증기가 뭉게뭉게 피어오르고 있다.

“인간! 왜 이렇게 오래 걸려! 이제 빨리 씻으라고! 괴물 대사의 위대한 매니저 파피루스님이 일 할 시간이야! 괴물 대사가 도와줘야 해!”

당신은 그 반대라고 말하는 것을 미루고 휴대폰의 일정표를 확인한다. 알피스가 설정해준 ‘기본’ 테마 위에 ‘MTT 토크쇼’ 라는 글자가 노랗고 파랗게, 그리고 보라색에서 다시 푸르스름하게 번쩍이며 크기가 늘어났다 줄어들다가 앞 뒤, 양 옆으로 회전한 후 휴대폰 상단이 밝아지더니 미러볼 같은 것이 내려오려고 해 당신은 휴대폰을 닫는다.


End file.
